La Fiesta
by Forte blu
Summary: el regresado con una nueva historia para ustedes los fanaticos de rio esta historia es interesante para ustedes pero cuidado puede tener algunas cosas fuertes espero que sean de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

La fiesta

**parte 1**

todo comienza un 3 años despues de que blu y perla se conocieran,besaran y tuvieran hijos,en esos tres años que pasaron blu y perla junto con sus tres hijos jasmine,bobby y savannah,estaban en su nido desayunando y depronto aparecio nico y pedro

**-hola como estan familia-**dijo nico felizmente

**-como an estado-**dijo pedro

**-estamos bien todos verdad perla-**dijo blu abrazando a perla y a sus hijos

**-jeje si estamos de maravilla-**dijo perla besando a blu

**-que bien me alegro chicos pero bueno pedro y yo venimos a invitarlos a una fiesta en la que solo estaremos los amigos yo,pedro,rafael,ustedes,bass,bianca,joya y lan que les parese chicos iran ala party-**pregunto nico

**-no lo se una fiesta entre amigos tu que dices blu-**pregunto perla a su querido esposo blu

**-suena bien ustedes que dicen hijos vamos a divertinos-**dijo blu mirando a sus hijo

**-si-**gritaron jasmine y savannah alegremente

**-y tu que dices bobby-**pregunto blu y todos se le quedaron viendo

**-claro suena genial una fiesta entre amigos-**dijo bobby sonriendo

**-que bien bueno chicos los veremos en el club esta noche sera genial pasar tiempo entre amigos jajaja bueno hay nos vidios-**dijo nico saliendo del nido de blu junto con pedro

-**vaya una fiesta hace tiempo que no vamos a una perla-**dijo blu observando a perla mientras mordia un mango

**-la ultima fiesta que fuimos terminamos en uno de los cuartos privados del club no lo recuerdas amor-**dijo perla observando con luguria a blu

**-jeje tienes razon vaya pero que noche fue esa perla-**dijo blu acercandose a perla y besandola

**-que asco por que siempre hacen eso enfrente de nosotros-**dijo bobby asqueado

**-bueno a tus hermanas no les molesta bobby-**dijo perla riendose

**-estara lan en la fiesta que bien aaaaa espero verlo de nuevo-**dijo jasmine pensando en lan

**-vaya jasmine parece que estas enamorada de lan pero creo que me quiere mas a mi-**dijo savannah celosamente

**no es cierto lan me quiere mas-**jasmine no pudo terminar la frase ya que bobby dijo**-que tontas son ja que bueno que no e conocido a nadie-**dijo bobby riendoce de sus hermanas,en ese momento jasmine y savannah se vieron a los ojos y se abalanzaron contra bobby haciendolo caer y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas

**-jeje bueno parece que los niños se divertiran en la fiesta y tu y yo podremos pasar no se otro momento como el de la otra noche corazon-**dijo perla besando apacionadamente a blu

**-tienes razon podemos pasar otro momento a solas y podremos disfrutarlo mejor-**dijo blu dandole otro beso a perla

**-pero quiero bailar o mejor bailamos un poco tomamos algo y nos dejamos llevar por el placer-**dijo perla mientras le decia todo a blu en voz baja pero con una voz luguriosa

**-mmm perla ya tienes planiada la noche bueno lo aremos ala media noche te parese-**dijo blu susurrandole a perla

**-muy bien mi alcon del amor lo aremos ala media noches-**dijo perla con una riza censual exitando a blu y drepente blu se sonrojo al ver que perla le tocaba la entre pierna

**-jajajaja ya por favor jasmine,savannah dejen de hacerme cosquillas jajaja es demaciado para mi jajajajaj-**dijo bobby

**-te dejaremos si nos das un beso en la mejilla y te disculpas-**dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

**-esta bien lo are pero ya paren jajajajajaja-**dijo bobby se levanto del suelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una de sus hermanas y diciendo lo siento al ver eso blu y perla se voltearon y soltaron una leve risita al ver que su hijo besaba a sus hijas en la mejilla

**-bueno hay que segir comiendo-**dijo blu volviendo a agarar el mango que habia hicieron caso y siguieron comiendo

mientras tanto en el club

**-bueno nico hay que arreglar este lugar para esta noche-**dijo pedro al ver que todo el lugar estaba sucio por una fiesta de ayer que tuvieron ya que una guacamaya roja habia pagado algo de cosas valiosas para hacer una fiesta en el club de nico y pedro llamado el samba masda

**-bueno tienes razon hay que arreglar este lugar para la noche pero la fiesta de ayer fue genial esa guacamaya si que sabe divertirse y mas con nosotros en el cuarto privado-**dijo nico riendo

**-tranqulisate hermano se que nos divertimos con esa guacamaya dandole una noche buena pero no crees que exajeramos con ya sabes que-**dijo pedro algo incomodo

**-te refieres a que tuvimos sexo con una guacamaya bueno creo que tienes razon bueno mejor olvidemos eso y ayudame a recojer este lugar la verdad da asco-**dijo nico asqueado

**esta bien comenzemos con este lugar-**dijo pedro y empezaron a recojer y alimpiar todo el club,encontraron algunos anillos de guacamayas que se visten con esos,una pelota de futbol y otra cosas,pasaron horas y horas recojiendo el club y solo le faltaba recojer los cuartos privados y se separaron para limpiarlos y nico entro al cuarto donde tuvieron su noche con aquella guacamaya roja y encontro un anillo de oro que se le habia caido ala hembra

**-vaya con esto podre recordar a esa hembra maravillosa la verdad es que por que no la invite a salir hoy bueno mejor pala otra la invito-**dijo nico guardando el anillo de oro y pasaron dos horas recogiendo los cuartos privados,olian raro a si que dejaron las puertas biertas para que saliera el aire y faltaban pocas unas pocas horas para que se reunieran todos en el club y ya que se habian areglado nico y pedro se pusieron a jugar con la pelota de futbol asta que llegen los invitados


	2. Chapter 2

**parte 2**

pasaron dos horas y los invitados no llegaban y nico y pedro seguian jugando futbol y esperaban y esperaban asta que sono que alguien tocaba la puerta del club

**-por fin ya llegaron-**dijo nico volando rapidamente a la puerta

**-hola nico como estas hermano-**dijo rafael al ser el primer invitado en llegar

**-rafael ya llego el rey del carnaval-**dijo nico chocando el ala con la de rafael

**-oye nico quien llego-**dijo pedro y vio a rafael**-vaya hermano como as estado-**dijo pedro

**-eh estado bien los hijos perfectos y no digo nada de mi eva presiosa-**dijo rafael riendo

**-ja de seguro solo le as complacido a eva en la cama jajajaj-**dijo nico riendo

**-vaya pues que te digo si ya lo sabes y bueno que ya se acabo la fiesta o soy el primero en llegar-**pregunto rafael

**-no eres el primero en llegar tal parece que se les a hecho tarde a los demas-**dijo pedro pero depronto volvio a sonar la puerta y eran nada mas y nada menos que blu,perla,jasmine,bobby y savannah quien al ver a rafael los niños se abalanzaron contra el y lo tiraron

**-tio rafael-**gritaron los chicos abrazando a rafael

**-hola niños como an estado-**dijo rafael devolviendoles el abrazo

**-estamos bien tio-**dijeron los tres polluelos

**-esta bien y tu mi hermano blu que viene con su querida perla como an estado-**pregunto rafael

**-hemos estado bien estar con los niños es super divertido y mas cuando estoy con blu-**dijo perla abrazando y besando a blu

**-huy parece que perla vino exitada hoy que suerte-**dijo pedro observando a perla de arriba a abajo

**-por que suerte ella ya tiene dueño y es blu no me digas que te gusta perla pedro-**dijo nico observando a pedro con asco

**-no es solo que ver a perla me recuerda a aquella guacamaya rojo observa con atencion y veras que se paresen perla a la otra guacamaya-**dijo pedro viendo las partes intimas de perla

**-ja tienes razon perla se parese a la guacamaya roja tu crees que ambas sean buenas en la cama-**dijo nico viendo detenidamente a perla

**-no se pero me gustaria averiguarlo-**dijo pedro exitado

**-de que hablan chicos-**dijo perla acercandose a nico y pedro-**o por que susuraban-**pregunto perla

**-emmm de nada perla solo estabamos recordando algo-**dijo nico y pedro nerviosos

**-que pasa perla-**dijo blu abrazando por detras a perla y al sentir esto perla recordo la noche de pasion que tuvo con blu y ronroneo pero sabia que no podia estar exitada enfrente de sus amigos

**-no pasa nada mi principe azul-**dijo perla algo exitada

**-esta bien pero bueno cuando llegaran los demas ya quiero que empieze esta fiesta-**dijo blu

**-si ya que empieze la fiesta-**dijo rafael**-el rey del carnaval se quiere divertir-**

**-ja concuerdo contigo rafael-**dijo perla

**-bueno creo que bass,lan,joya y bianca no tardaran en llegar-**dijo nico y en eso alguien toco la puerta del club y eran nadas mas que bass y los demas

**-ja hablando del rey de roma-**dijo blu

**-hola blu como as estado-**pregunto bass a blu

**-eh estado bien y tu-**pregunto blu a bass

**-ja estamos igual bueno y como as estado tu perla-**pregunto bass a perla

**-eh estado muy feliz con mis hijos y con blu-**dijo perla dandole un beso a blu

**-ya vasta de saludarnos que comienze esta fiesta-**dijo pedro y nico saltando de alegria y ensendieron la discoteca y todos se pusieron a bailar los niños se fueron a jugar con la pelota de futbol en la parte trasera del club y jasmine y savannah no dejaban de pelear por quien queria mas a lan pero lan estaba siempre con bobby ya que eran los mejores amigos ya asta que bobby le dijo a lan que sus hermanas estaban enamoradas de el pero el problemas es que lan ya tenia alguien especial y los corazones de sus hermanas se debastaron y bobby las tranquiliso y en eso se lanzaron contra el y lo besaron

mientras tanto en la pista de baile

blu y perla ya querian ir a un cuarto privado del club para tener otro momento de pasion y bass y joya bailaban muy enamorados mientras que bianca bailo con nico y pedro y rafael estaba de dj todo va bien en la fiesta pero el problema es que ellos no saben que estan en grabe 30 minutos y blu y perla se centaron a tomar una copa con bass y joya mientras que los niños esta vez bailaban ellos

**-jajaj vaya bass ya encontrate a tu media naranja-**dijo blu riendose

**-si que bien ahora ya no estare solo ni lan ahora estoy con joya y eso es lo importante-**dijo bass

**-aaaa en verdad me amas mucho bass-**pregunto joya a bass

**-si te amo con todo mi corazon-**dijo bass

**-un brindis por la feliz pareja-**propuso perla

**-salud-**los cuatro guacamayos gritaron y tomaron de sus copas y se empezaron a reir mientras que pedro y nico bailaban con bianca y rafael tomaba una copa,pasaron otros 30 minutos y estaba empezando a llover y un fuerte rayo hizo que se fuera la luz del club en eso gritaron todos aterrados perla abrazo a blu al igual que sus hijos,joya abrazo a bass y lan tambien pero en eso cayo un segundo rayo que ilumino todo el club y una ventana que habia en el techo se apresio una sombra al ver esto los machos se pusieron en alerta y esa sombra se movio al verla deteñidamente vieron que era una ave encapuchada,y cayo otro rayo y se ensendieron las luces del club

**-quien sera esa ave encapuchada-**pregunto blu

**-no sabemos pero sera mejor que salgamos de aqui-**dijo nico se acerco a la puerta principal del club pero no se abria alguien la habia bloqueado desde afuera

**-grrrr aaaaa genial cerrada ahora no podremos salir de aqui-**dijo bass

**-tranquilos mientras estemos juntos no nos pasara nada pero mejor vamos a otra habitacion aqui estamos muy expuestos-**dijo blu tomando el liderasgo

avanzaron por el club asta llegar alas habitaciones privadas y los cuartos de nico y pedro en eso entraron al cuarto de nico era muy grande y espacioso y cabian todos

**-bien aqui estaremos seguros asta que pase la tormenta en lo que pasa hay que descansar-**dijo blu

todos se acostaron en una parte del cuarto a descansar y pasaron minutos y todos se quedaron dormidos menos nico,bass rafael y pedro

**-mmm espero que eva este bien-**dijo rafael preocupado

**-descuida estara bien no te preocupes-**dijo bass en eso se oyo que se habia roto una ventana

**-que habra sido eso quien pudo aver roto la ventana-**dijo pedro

**- no lo se pero ire a investigar-**dijo bass

**-estas seguro de que quieres ir-**dijo nico

**-si quedense aqui horita regreso-**dijo bass

**-ten cuidado-**dijo rafael

bass salio de la habitacion y camino lentamente por el club asta que llego a un pasillo que estaba completamente oscuro

**-maldita sea lo que faltaba bueno tendre cuidado-**dijo bass y camino por el pasillo, el tenia mucho miedo ya que sentia que alguien lo veia pero con la poca luz que tenia de los rayo que caian vio la sombra de nuevo pero enfurecido grito

**-quien eres y que quieres-**dijo bass enfurecido

**-quien soy jajaja si to lo dijera tendria que matarte bueno mejor te lo dire bass-**dijo la sombra quien se acercaba a bass lentamente y aprecio que era un guacamayo con una capucha negra

**-como es que sabes mi nombre-**dijo bass retrocediendo lentamente

**-jajaja se todo de ti bass se que tienes un hijo se que tu prometida murio se todo es por que yo soy a lo que mas temes y quieres saber como me llamo me llamo forte blu-**dijo el mismo

**-forte blu y que quieres de mi-**dijo bass enojado

**-ya sabes mucho ahora muriras jajajaja-**dijo forte blu riendose

se lanzo contra bass y lo deribo pero bass se enojo y rasguño a forte blu el enojado agaro un pedaso de vidreo de la ventana rota y se lo encajo a bass el grito de dolor pero farte blu le tapo el pico y el vidreo se lo encajo en el cuello probocando rapidamente su muerte

**-jajaja ya cayo uno solo faltan 11 jajaja-**dijo forte blu lanzando el cuerpo de bass al pido donde estaban los critales de la ventana y su ala que manchada de sangre y la lanbio saboreando el sabor de la sangre de bass.


	3. Chapter 3

**parte 3**

mientras tanto en la habitacion de nico todos dormian asta esta vez nico,pedro,lan y rafael ahora mismo todos se encuentran dormidos pero un rayo ilumino a perla y a blu haciendo que ellos dos despertacen

**-que noche menudo desastre lo de la fiesta verdad perla-**pregunto blu a su amante pero ella no contestaba solo miraba a blu a los ojos fijamente

**-emmm pasa algo perla-**volvio a preguntar blu pero no respondia perla se acerco lentamente al pico de su amante y le dio un beso tan apasionado que blu casi queda totalmente exitado pero al saber que no podia estar a si de exitado teniendo en cuenta que sus hijos y los demas estaban en la habitacion

**-blu vamos a uno de los cuartos privados del club y hay disfrutaremos un momento de pasion-**dijo perla susurrandole al oido a blu mientras le tocaba su amigo {creo que ustedes saben a queme refiero XD du su amigito}

**-no lo se perla y si los niños despiertan o si los demas despiertan podian encontranos y ver que haciamos el amor-**dijo en voz baja y algo preocupado si los descubrian

**-descuida picaron nadie nos encontrara ademas me prometiste que me darias ese momento especial-**dijo perla mas exitada que antes y susurrandole al oido a blu, blu volteo a ver a todos lados y al ver que todos dormian

-**bien perla vamos a pasar un momento de amor-**dijo blu levantandose con sigilo y tambien cargando a perla

**-uy ese es mi guacamayo fuerte-**dijo perla al ver que blu la levantaba y salian de la habitacion

mientras tanto con forte blu

**-bueno es seguro bass esta muerto pero bueno quien sera el siguiente veamos hay cinco guacamayos azules, un tucan, un canario, un cardenal o espera tambien esta el pequeño lan junto con las otras dos guacamayas jajajaja tengo un festin de victimas veamos a quien deberia de escojer-**dijo forte blu mientras pensaba pero en eso escucho dos voces provenientes del pasillo, el rapidamente subio al techo y con sigilo se acerco al ver quienes eran,al ver mas adelante vio que eran perla y blu y al ver la mirada de perla forte blu supo que queria tener sexo con blu

**-jajajajaj vaya parese que perla es una perra golosa pero bueno en lo que ellos tienen sexo vere al quien mas puedo matar jajajajaja-**dijo forte blu desapareciendo en la oscuridad

mientras tanto en la habitacion privada

blu recosto a perla en la cama mientras que el se aseguraba que no ubiera nadie afuera de la habitacion, mientras que el revisaba afuera hoyo que su pareja le hablaba entro y vio a perla en una pocision muy ceductora y eso proboco el amigito de su se moviera,ella con su ala le dijo a blu que se acercara lentamente el ovedecio y se acerco lentamente hacia perla y se recosto en la cama junto a ella

**-estas lista-**dijo blu pero perla no respondio si no que beso a blu mientras tocaba su amigito y eso hizo que blu se exitara mas y mas asta un punto donde blu se recosto y perla se puso arriba de el

**-estas listo para lo que viene-**dijo perla muy exitada

-**claro que si-**dijo blu y se dieron un beso y perla fue deslisandoce asta que el amigito de blu se introdujo en si climax, eso hizo que perla ronroneace y blu empezo a hacer envestidas contra su climax que hizo que perla sintiera una gran sensacion de cosquilleo y otras cositas

blu siguio haciendo envestidas asta que perla gritace de placer

**-mas, mas no te detengas-**dijo la guacamaya exitada, blu hizo caso y no se detubo el seguia envistiendo su amigito contra el climax de perla haciendo que pida mas asta que paso un rato de envestidas y perla solto un grito de placer y a la vez de dolor al sentir al amigito de blu lo mas adentro de su climax al ver esto blu se preocupo y dejo de hacer envestidas

-**perla estas bien-**dijo blu preocupado, perla no respondia solo miraba ha blu en sus ojos acerco su pico al de el se dieron un beso apasionado y luego le susurro al oido a blu

**-sigue haciendolo solo que lo mas fuerte que puedas y has me senteir la sensacion que senti cuando lo hicimos por primera vez-**dijo perla mas exitada que nunca, al escuchar eso blu se despreocupo y siguio haciendo las envestidas contra el climax de perla solo que mas fuerte, ella gritaba y gritaba de placer al sentir que el amigito de blu le hacia pasar un buen rato asta que el amigito de blu estaba apunto de hacer el liquido de fertilizacion de las avez

**-aaaa perla creo que estoy a punto de-**blu no pudo terminar la frace por que perla serro su pico con un beso apasionado y el amigito de blu no pudo mas y solto su liquido en el interior del climax de perla y al sentir eso perla grito de placer un grito que sono por toda la habitacion ya todo habia acabado

**-aaa eso fue magnifico-**dijo blu suspirando de alibio pero perla se acerco a el y se dieron un beso que tenia un sabor extrano sabia a chocolate un sabor que maravillo a ambos guacamayos y el amigito de blu solto la ultima rafaga de su liquido y lo retiro de el climax de perla ambos guacamayos suspiraron y blu recostaron su cabeza en la almuada de la cama

**-eres el mejor blu te amo-**dijo perla dandole un beso y recostando su cabeza en el pecho de blu y el abrazo a perla y esperaron un momento

mientras tanto en la habitacion de nico

bianca desperto por que tenia ganas de hacer del baño y al ver que todos dormian no quizo molestarlos a si que salio de la habitacion sin hacer ruido y se dirijio al baño

**-vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aqui es bianca supongo que va al baño mmm que tal si le ago pasar un buen rato como blu le hizo pasar un buen rato a perla jajajajaja-**dijo forte blu viendo a bianca ir al baño y cayo un rayo y desaparecio mientras que bianca iva al baño

**-el baño por fin a qui esta-**dijo bianca entrando al baño y casi cerraba la puerta pero forte blu lanzo un glavo que hizo que la puerta no se cerrase y bianca no se dio cuenta por tener tantas ganas de ir al baño entro rapido y vio varia puertas donde cada una tenia su retrete y entro a la primera que vio eh hizo del baño

**-aaa ya me muria por ir al baño-**dijo ella suspirando aliviada

-**jajajja no te mueres por hacer otra cosita-**dijo forte blu

**-quien anda hay-**dijo bianca algo aterrada

**-no te preocupes querida no te are nada malo solo-**forte blu callo enfrente de bianca la tomo del cuello y le tapo el pico-**te are pasar un buen rato jajaja-**dijo forte blu y la empezo a violar en el baño, paso un rato y forte blu se aburrio de violar a bianca y la dejo tirada en el piso

**-bien ya se me quito lo exitado contigo perra ya no te necesito-**dijo forte blu sacando su espada de color azul

**-de que estas hablando maldito sicopata que me vas a hacer-**dijo bianca

-**algo que debi hacer hace tiempo-**forte blu alzo nuevamente a bianca y le dijo al oido**-debes ser silenciada-**al decir eso forte blu le encajo su espada a bianca que la atravezo de las espalda asta el pecho sacando su corazon y tirando su cuerpo al piso

**-bien ya calleron dos altan diez jajajajaja esto es demaciado facil-**dijo forte blu riendo y vio el corazon de bianca tirado en el piso lo recojio y se lo comio, recojio su espada y cayo un rayo y desaparecio del baño solo dejando el cuerpo sin vida de bianca

mientras tanto en la habitacion privada

blu y perla salieron de la habitacion dirijiendo se al cuarto de nico pero perla miro por una ventana del pasillo

**-vaya hace mucho que no llovia haci en rio que estara pasando espero que nada malo-**dijo perla preocupada

**-descuida perla es solo una lluvia nada mas pero hay algo que no encaja an pasado horas y no a amanecido eso si es raro-**dijo blu viendo el cielo por la ventana del pasillo

**-tienes razon es raro que aun no salga el sol o por lo menos sus rayos que hacen brillar a rio-**dijo perla

**-bueno espero que no nos pase nada malo estando aqui no se que pasaria si algo te pasara a ti y a mis hijos son lo mas valioso que tengo-**dijo blu abrazando a perla

**-aaaa tu blu y mis hijos tambien son lo mas importante que tengo-**dijo perla y ambos se miraron y se dieron un beso

**-jajjajaja a si que ellos son lo mas valioso que tienes blu bueno te are pasar esa pesadilla o miedo que tienes esto sera pan comido jajajaja todos seran silenciados pero blu te conviene sar ver algo no digas tus miedos cuando hay un inquisidor al asecho o todos lo que quieres muriran jajajajajaj-**dijo forte blu viendo a perla y blu besandoce

**-aaaa bien perla regresemos al cuarto de nico esperemos que no hayan despertado nuestros hijos o alguien mas-**dijo blu

**-esta bien picaron regresemos al cuarto de nico-**dijo perla y ambos fueron a su habitacion de nico, entraron ala habitacion y se acostaron donde estaban hace rato

**-buenas noches perla descansa mi angel azul-**dijo blu dandole un beso de buenas noches a perla

**-buenas noches mi amorcito-**dijo perla recostando su cabeza en el pecho de blu y empezaon a dormir pero perla no pudo por que un dolor no la dejaba, el dolor provenia de su climax ella entrodujo una de sus plumas en su climax y la saco y vio que tenia sangre tal parese que la fuerza que utilizo blu con sus embestidas le habian causado daño perlo eso tambien habia pasado la primera vez que lo hicieron a si que no se preocupo y cerro los ojos y quedo dormida

mientras que unrayo cayo un jasmine se desperto con bobby y savannah y se asustaron se acercaron a sus padres y se desperto blu

**-que que pasa hijos-**dijo blu medio dormido

**-tenemos miedo-**dijeron los tres polluelos, blu al escuchar eso abrazo alos tres polluelitos con una de sus alas

**-haci estan mejor-**pregunto blu aun medio dormido

**-si papa buenas noches-**dijeron los tres polluelitos, blu sonrio y se quedo dormido al igual que sus hijos mientras tanto forte blu los observaba desde afuera del club en la lluvia

**-duerman trenquilamente por que esta podria ser su ultima noche con sus padres jajajajajja**dijo forte blu desapareciendo en la profunda oscuridad de la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**parte 4**

**-donde estoy, que es este lugar no puedo ver nada que estara pasando espera esa es una luz me acercare a ella pero si es perla y los niños que estan jugan que bien esa es mi querida perla juega con nuestros hijos bueno me acercare para jugar con ellos y abrazar a perla-**dijo blu

**-me temo que no va a hacer a si-**dijo una extraña voz

**-quien anda hay muestrate-**dijo blu amenasante

**-nunca debiste a ver dicho tus miedos sabiendo que hay un inquisidor al asecho-**dijo la extraña voz

**-ya muestrate de una buena vez-**dijo blu y de la oscuridad aparecio forte blu

**-tu que quieres-**dijo blu al ver a forte blu

**-solo quiero mostrarte lo que pasaria si dejas por un segundo a tu familia-**dijo forte blu y agarro a perla por laespalda levantandola**-esto es lo que pasaria-**forte blu saco su espada y le corto la cabeza a perla y despues agarro a jasmine y luego a bobby y luego a savannah y los decapito a los cuatro

**-eso es lo que pasaria si dejaras a tu familia sola jajjajajaja-**dijo forte blu riendoce

**-eres un maldito vete al infierno-**dijo blu apunto de extallar en lagrimas de dolor y tristeza al ver a su familia muerta

**-irme al infierno jajajaja y de donde crees que vengo-**dijo forte blu

**-no esto no puede estar pasando no no deberia de pasar-**dijo blu y se acerco a forte blu le quito la espada y se la encajo y en lo que se la iva a encajar solto un grito y desperto despertando a su familia y a los demas

**-blu que pasa que te sucede amor-**dijo perla tratando de tranquilizarlo

**-papa estas bien-**preguntaron los tres polluelitos

**-hermano estas bien-**tambien preguntaron rafael, nico y pedro

**-perla, hijos estan bien-**dijo blu algo ajitado por el susto

**-si estamos bien que te pasa cariño estas bien te pasa algo-**dijo perla preocupada

**-si estoy bien solo fue una orenda pesadilla-**dijo blu tratando de tranquilizarse

**-esta bien hermano tranquilizate solo es una pesadilla no pasa nada-**dijo rafael

**-si tienes razon solo fue una pesadilla-**dijo blu pero en eso se hoyo un fuerte golpe afuera de la habitacion de nico

**-que habra sido eso-**dijeron todos y en eso se hoyo una voz diciendoles

**-todos ustedes son gusanos agasapados en el barro en que estaran pensando en que podrian escapar al fuego inminente no sus vidas alderan aste que no sean mas que ruinas y nisiquiera su heroe azul vivira para introducirse en negrecido para estropear el reflejo de mi paso la culminacion de mi via no es su destruccion es la voluntad de mis señores y yo yo soy su instrumento jajajajajajja-**dijo la extraña voz que preovenia del pasillo y todos se quedaron pensando quien pudo a ver sido como ellos no habian visto a forte blu no sabian quien era pero en eso blu recordo la voz que hoyo en la pesadilla y la ave que mato a su familia

**-mmm ya se quien podria ser es forte blu-**dijo blu

**-forte blu quien es el-**preguntaron todos

**-no se acuerdan la noticia de que en otro club de aqui en rio habia pasado una masacre por una ave encapuchada pues ese es forte blu y se quien es por la pesadilla que tu al ver como mataba a perla y a mis hijos pero eso no ocurrira perla, niños no apartaos de mi, rafael, nico, pedro encontrad algo que funcione como arma por si nos encontramos a forte blu y lan tu y-**blu no pudo terminar ya que lan y joya no estaban

**-lan y joya no estan el asescino pudo averlos matado-**dijo pedro

**-genial mierda lo que faltaba tal parese que solo quedamos nosotros bueno no hay que separarnos pero hay que llegar a la entrada principal y tratar de desbloquearla entre todos nosotros podemos entendido chicos-**dijo blu

**-entendido blu-**dijeron todos

mientras tanto con lan y joya

ellos se habian levantado desde hace rato por que no aparecian bianca y bass ellos fueron a buscarlos pero primero tenian que pasar por el pasillo y menuda sorpresa la que se llevaron encontraron a bass muerto con un grande abujero en el cuello y en el pecho es seguro forte blu le saco el corazon

**-no papaaaaaaa-**dijo lan llorando de tristeza al ver a su padre muerto y joya tampoco resistio y lloro tambien por que ese rato que paso con bass en la pista de baile fue lo mejor que le habia pasado

**-ven lan vamos por los demas para que nos ayuden con esto**-dijo joya triste

**-ve tu sola quiero estar con mi padre a solas-**dijo lan llorando, joya sabia como se sentia lan por que ella tambien paso por lo mismo una vez y al perder a bass su futuro prometido se debasto pero ella sabe como enfrentar la situacion

**-esta bien quedate aqui no te nuevas ire por los demas-**dijo joya, ella fue rapidamente al cuarto donde estaban los demas pero paso por los baños y se resvalo por un liquido que habia en el suelo ella no sabia que era ya que la falta de luz no la dejaba ver que era

**-pero que es esta co...**-no pudo terminar la frase porlo que vio ella habrio la puerta y con la luz que habia vio una carniseria una de sus mejores amigas estaba muerta olia raro el baño es seguro fue violada y masacrada ella no soporto mas y salio corriendo al cuarto de nico donde estaban los demas habrio la puerta un algo le cayo ensima

**-por favor ayundenme no veo nada-**dijo joya aterrada le quitaron lo que tenia ensima y vieron todos que era joya

**-joya eres tu-**pregunto blu

**-si soy yo por que hicieron eso-**pregunto joya algo alterada

**-pensamos que eras alguien mas-**dijo blu

**-bueno eso no importa bass y bianca estan muertos-**dijo joya algo alterada, al escuchar eso todos se espantaron y se atarraron por la noticia que les dio joya

**-que como que estan muertos que paso-**dijo blu

**-no sabemos fuimos a buscarlos y encontramos a bass muerto en el pasillo y encontre a bianca muerta en el baño y al pareser fue violada-**dijo joya totalmente alterada

**-que y donde esta lan-**dijo blu

**-esta con su papa queria estar un rato a solas-**dijo joya

**-bueno rapido todos vamos para ya perla, bobby, jasmine, savannah, no se separen de mi, rafael, nico, pedro ustedes nos protejeran por la espalda y tu joya llevanos a donde estaban los cuerpos-**dijo blu tomando el liderasgo

**-esta bien blu siganme-**dijo joya y todos corrieron a donde estaban los cuerpos y el primero en llegar fue con bass joya tenia razon el estaba muerto y todos lo vieron y preguntaron donde esta lan y alsaron la mirada y lan estaba aorcado en eso todos gritaron y una voz dijo

**-jajajaj pobre muchacho-**

**-que le hiciste-**pregunto blu

**-yo no le hice nada ni siquiera lo toque el por que se murio es facil al ver a su ser mas querido muerto tomo la decision de quitarse la vida-**dijo forte blu

**-por tu culpa se suisido-**dijo blu enojado

**-jajja si pero bueno ustedes sigen y los primeros en murir seran tu querida perla-**dijo forte blu en eso forte blu se arrojo contra perla pero blu se interpuso y le solto un golpe

**-ya fue suficiente forte blu mataste a tres de mis amigos y ahora quieres matar a perla eso nunca te lo permitire no dejare que les agas daño ni siquiera a mis hijos ni siquiera permitire que dañes ami hermanos primero tendras que hacerme algo a mi para hacerle algo a ellos-**dijo blu enojado

**-bien si haci lo quieres acabare contigo jajjajaja-**dijo forte blu y saco su espada azul**-ven aqui blu te voy a matar a ti y tus estupidos familiares jajajaja-**

**-rapido chicos corran yo lo detendre-**dijo blu, en eso rafael y nico y pedro se pusieron al lado de blu

**-nosotros te ayudaremos blu-**dijo rafael

**-si para eso estan los hermanos-**dijeron nico y pedro

**-bien bobby cuida a tu mama y a tus hermanas y a joya no las dejes solas-**dijo blu

**-si papa yo cuidare a las chicas-**dijo bobby

**-ese es mi hijo bien saca alas chicas de aqui chicos listos bien vas a perder forte blu-**dijo blu

**-jajajaj bien esto sera divertido matar a un tucan, un guacamayo, un canario y un cardenal-**dijo forte blu riendo

todo esta decidido blu y los demas peliaran contra forte blu mientras que bobby cuida a las damas pero blu podra acabar con forte antes de que el acabe con ellos y pueda cumplir matar a perla y a sus hijos

**-vamos chicos contra el-**dijo blu y todos se lanzaron contra forte y nico y pedro mordieron sus patas asiendo que el gritase y estaba apunto de matarlos con la espada pero rafael mordio el ala de forte blu haciendo que tirara la espada y en eso blu se lanzo contra su cuello y lo mordio asiendo que forte escupiera sangre y escapara de la pelea

**-ja eso es maldito corre-**dijo pedro

**-mejor vamonos de aqui pero primero me llevo esto-**dijo blu recojiendo la espada de forte blu y todos corrieron a la entrada principal de el club.


End file.
